Technical Field
The present invention relates to communicating with a counterpart communication terminal.
Description of the Related Art
With the increased need for reducing business trip costs and time in recent years, videoconference systems are now widely used. The videoconference systems transmit or receive image data and audio data among a plurality of communication terminals such as videoconference terminals.
In order to start communication with a counterpart communication terminal, a user at a communication terminal usually selects a communication application compatible with the counterpart communication terminal for activation, and further inputs terminal identification information for identifying the counterpart communication terminal. This could be cumbersome and time-consuming.